Lo que él es para mí
by Liss Noir
Summary: Sinon entendía perfectamente porque creían que sus sentimientos por Kirito eran diferentes, sin embargo lo que en realidad sentía por él era mucho más intenso y fuerte que cualquier enamoramiento sin importancia. Sinon/Kirito FRIENDHSIP


**Lo que él es para mí**

Sinon entendía perfectamente porque creían que sus sentimientos por Kirito eran diferentes, sin embargo lo que en realidad sentía por él era mucho más intenso y fuerte que cualquier enamoramiento sin importancia.

Aclaración: Los personajes de SAO no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Línea temporal: Después de los sucesos en GGO.

Personajes principales: Sinon/Kirito FRIENDSHIP

* * *

Desde que Sinon había transferido su cuenta a ALfheim Online había descubierto más de una cosa interesante en aquel mundo de fantasía. No sólo podía realizar cosas maravillosas que jamás creyó que pudieran ser posibles y que no tenían nada que ver con guerras y batallas, como que podía volar, realizar magia y conquistar reinos, sino que también se había dado cuenta que podía incluso llegar a tener verdaderos amigos si se lo proponía.

Antes de Kyouji y su traición no había tenido muchos amigos, siendo siempre la chica solitaria y un poco extraña la cual no sabía muy bien como socializar en la vida real, sin embargo desde que Kirito y los demás habían llegado a su vida las cosas habían cambiado estrepitosamente. Ahora ella era capaz de hacer cosas que antes no habría podido. Reía más libremente, bromeaba con más facilidad e incluso podía integrarse al grupo sin problemas.

Sin embargo el único inconveniente hasta ahora era que podía sentir en las miradas de las otras chicas algo que no lograba descifrar del todo. Era cierto que ella y Kirito se habían vuelto muy unidos durante el Bullet of Bullets y que ahora lo valoraba como un gran amigo, pero no entendía porque aquella mirada de recelo de parte de ellas.

Fue cuando las atrapó observando a Kirito y Asuna tomados de la mano que lo entendió.

-En realidad nosotras jamás tuvimos una oportunidad. –admitió Lisbeth cruzando sus brazos sobre su nuca. –Todo es Kirito y Asuna.

-Era cuestión de tiempo para que tú también lo entendieras. –añadió Silica con una triste sonrisa en su cara redonda.

Pero Sinon no entendía aquello.

-¿A qué se refieren? –cuestionó extrañada.

-Ya sabes. –dijo Leafa. –No tienes que fingir con nosotras. Está claro que también te gusta Kirito-kun, ¿No es así Sinon-san?

De pronto la aludida comenzó a sentirse extremadamente apenada y desvió su mirada para que las chicas no fueran testigos del sonrojo que se había apoderado de ella. Nunca llegó a pensar que la razón de la pequeña animosidad que sentía de parte de las chicas fuese que éstas creyeran que ella también había caído enamorada del espadachín negro. Negó velozmente con la cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos azules volaran por los aires.

-No, para nada. –contestó la arquera. –No tienen idea de lo que dicen, yo no…

-No tienes que fingir con nosotras. –alegó Lisbeth.

-¡No estoy fingiendo! –exclamó Sinon. –Kirito no… no, él nunca… él no me gusta de ese modo. –concluyó después de poder enunciar las palabras correctas.

-¿Vas en serio? –preguntó Silica moviendo sus orejas.

-Pues sí. –contestó. –Muy en serio.

-¿Y entonces qué pasa con ustedes dos?

Sinon no supo que responder. Era cierto que la relación que mantenía con Kirito-kun era estrecha pero no había implicaciones románticas en ella, eso era seguro. Quizá en algún momento se había sentido apenada por la cercanía que había afianzado con un chico guapo, sin embargo sabía que los sentimientos que tenía por él no iban por ese rumbo.

Kirito le había enseñado a aprovechar no sólo sus puntos fuertes, sino también sus puntos débiles en batalla, también le había brindado valor cuando ella no había conseguido encontrarlo. Había puesto su mano sobre la suya cuando el miedo la había paralizado por completo e incluso había llegado a salvar su vida cuando ésta creyó que ya estaba a salvo.

Él le había brindado aquellas agallas que necesitaba para comenzar a olvidar y superar. Le había enseñado que por más que fueses parte de un suceso traumático en el que la sangre escurra como ríos rojos o en el que te veas forzado a luchar con otros por tu vida encerrado en un mundo virtual, siempre podía recuperarte y volver a vivir. Gracias a él ahora mismo podía ver un arma sin que el mundo se pusiera de cabeza. Gracias a él estaba con vida.

La manera en la que la había intentado proteger, como había incluso ido en contra de sus propios deseos para asegurar que estaría segura, el momento en el que la tomó entre sus brazos y le prometió que todo estaría bien, el instante en el que se paró junto a ella y estrechó su mano para que pudiera disparar cuando ella no podía hacerlo sola. Le debía mucho más de lo que le debía a cualquier otra persona. Kirito simplemente le había ayudado a buscar otras maneras de vivir.

Y es que lo que sentía por él iba mucho más allá de un enamoramiento. Sentía devoción, agradecimiento y un gran cariño que no iba a desaparecer jamás. Kirito la entendía y ella sabía que también podía entenderlo a él. No era para nada como lo que sucedía entre él y Asuna-san, eso lo tenía bien en claro.

Sabía que si las cosas hubieran sido distintas tal vez también habría terminado como Silica, Lisbeth y Leafa, perdidamente enamorada del que había sido su salvador, sin embargo no había ocurrido. Lo único que sabía era que siempre iba a estar dispuesta a dar su vida por él sin siquiera dudarlo.

-Es mi mejor amigo. –respondió Sinon finalmente después de mucho meditarlo. –Así que pueden ir tranquilas, no voy a meterme entre ellos. –aseguró pensando que aquella también sería una de las razones por las cuales las chicas se mostraban recelosas. –Lo que más quiero es que Kirito-kun sea feliz.

Y por último sonrió. Sonrió pensando en que él se merecía eso y mucho más. No era un chico perfecto, sin embargo siempre estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por sus amigos y a salvar el día de ser necesario para que todo estuviera nuevamente bien y Sinon sabía que no sólo había salvado a los jugadores de Gun Gale Online, sino que especialmente la había salvado a ella. Había salvado su vida y su alma.

Y justo era por eso que ella le iba a estar agradecida siempre, por darle valor cuando ella no parecía encontrarlo, por recordarle que la vida es más que sucesos horribles y gente mala en el mundo. La vida es amor, risa y felicidad también.

Y ahora, gracias a Kirito, a sus amigos y a su propia valentía recargada, Sinon era capaz de verlo por ella misma.

* * *

Sinon es mi personaje favorito y a veces me da coraje que la rebajen a otro interes amoroso de Kirito y ya.

Ella es mucho más que eso y me gusta pensar que su relación va mucho más allá de lo romantico también (aunque no elimino por completo la idea de que podría pasar). Pero si creo que ella le entiende a él muchas veces incluso mejor que Asuna y que él le ayudó en temas en los que hasta ahora nadie había podido. Para mí son más cercanos a mejores amigos, que a interes amoroso.

Gracias por leer

Liss


End file.
